


Drugi

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Czterech, których stworzył [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Archangels, Dni Supernatural Imaginarium 2016, brak bety, rozmyślania, spojlery do dziewiątego sezonu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Drugi archanioł, którego stworzył.





	

Drugim archaniołem, którego stworzył był Lucyfer.

On, mający nieść światło dla wszystkich. Zwłaszcza dla Michała, który zbyt wiele czasu spędził samotnie.

Tworząc Lucyfera dał mu więcej… osobowości? Wolnej woli? Może trochę jednego i drugiego.

I czasem żałował tej decyzji. Bo gdyby uczynił go takim, jakim był Michał, to Lucyfer nigdy by się nie zbuntował.

Trwałby u boku swojego starszego brata, szukając w nim wszystkiego, czego nie znalazł w ojcu. Nie musiałby zostać ukarany, zrzucony z Nieba.

Bóg czasem czuł się winny. Bo w końcu to on go takim stworzył.

To on uczynił go podatnym na ciemność, dając mu znamię Kaina.

 


End file.
